Tainted Love
by idiot-wind89
Summary: A night out to hunt and indulge in a little tourist blood in the French Quarter leads to an unexpected and steamy encounter with their prey... AU (sort of) Caroline/Klaus/OFC M/F/F Threesome/Smut Two Part
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there, I've been working on this for a while and I wanted to post the first part to see what the response would be like. **

**This was just a fun distraction while writing my main fanfiction, Tangled Up in Blue. I've been wanting to write this for a while. **

**Warning, this two part one-shot will contain graphic depictions of sex. It's sort of "AU." Caroline and Klaus are in New Orleans together as vampire and hybrid. **

**I need to thank my tumblr wifey and beta, livingdeadblondegirl for editing and lending me her sexy imagination. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_From across the bar, she watched with an amused expression as Klaus endeavoured to seduce their next meal back to their private booth. _

_She radiated beauty; her silky light brunette hair cascaded down her back, her smile shone and her eyes sparkled. The light pink eyelet summer dress she had on was tiny enough to reveal plenty of her toned skin – thanks to the Louisiana sun – along with her sinfully long legs and her tempting cleavage. _

_Her fangs had ached at the sight of her, tasting the scent of her blood in the thick warm air of the bar as she had passed them by earlier with a sexy smirk. _

"She's the one," she had told Klaus over the loud classic rock music that permeated the venue.

_This place hadn't been her first choice to hunt at. She would have much rather preferred one of the hip hop clubs that catered explicitly to the younger tourists – as well as herself – but there was no way she would have ever convinced Klaus set foot in one. He couldn't tolerate the music, nor could he tolerate the preponderance of drunken college kids whose blood was too diluted with liquor to offer him any satisfaction. 'If he wanted alcohol, he would stay at home and drink his prized scotch that was older than the lot of them,' he would say to her. _

_If they were going to canvass the Quarter for something to eat, Klaus was much more partial to the ambiance of intimate jazz bars and folk cafes. _

_She, however, had come to prefer the livelier and youthful crowds of the rowdy pubs and dance clubs. _

_The only reason she had cajoled Klaus into this particular bar was due to the music – which she had come to discover Klaus had a particular penchant for. _

_She was learning something new about him every day since they had arrived here – she was learning new things about herself as well. _

_As the brunette had walked by, she realized how much she truly did enjoy being who she was – a vampire who lived for the chase just as much as the taste. _

_The anticipation of the feed was almost as satiating as the blood itself. _

_She lived for the excitement and the thrill. _

_Since arriving in New Orleans, she had begun to embrace who she really was – that darkness inside of her. _

_She revelled in it; she craved it. _

_Klaus and the vampires of the Quarter had shown her how. _

_It had been her turn to choose their meal for that night. _

"Excellent choice," Klaus had encouraged her, their eyes both fixed on the girl as she headed for the bar. "She smells delicious," he observed, obviously having picked up on the aroma of her blood as well.

_They sat there for a few moments, watching their prey as she laughed with a few of her friends, waiting to order a drink. _

_Klaus grabbed the compelled attention of one of the waitresses, whispering in her ear three drink orders. _

_The waitress returned soon after with a cocktail for her, his usual glass of Scotch, and a cooler. _

"Let the games begin," he grinned deviously, kissing her discreetly on the cheek before taking his tumbler and the cooler drink in hand as he stood from the booth.

_And this is how a typical Friday evening would play out for them; one of them would select their meal and it was up to the other to take the first turn of the game by attempting to lure them back without compulsion. If they failed, it was up to the person who had originally made the selection to succeed. Those were the rules of the game; her rules. No compulsion or force was allowed. _

_The stakes were higher this way, and it was much more satisfying. _

_Between them and their natural charms, they had never abandoned the game hungry. They always managed to satiate their appetites. _

_After, they would escape to the secluded plantation home on the edge of town – she preferred its privacy to the vampire club house in the heart of the Quarter Klaus had called home a century ago – one of them with bragging rights, and the other with a bruised ego, but both hungry for each other. _

_Their tourist meal would return to whatever hotel or hostel they were staying at, with healed wounds, and memory loss they would attribute to a wild drunken night. _

_Before her, she was sure Klaus would have thought nothing of having their bodies buried in the Bayou or dropped into the Mississippi, but this was a compromise she needed. As much as she had come to embrace her vampirism, she hadn't completely surrendered what remained of her humanity. _

_She had followed Klaus with her eyes intently, admiring the way his grey jeans flattered his backside and the way the black t-shirt he was wearing clung to his torso and showed off his broad shoulders and toned arms. It wasn't often that she saw him in a t-shirt, but the Louisiana heat of the summer had forced him to set aside his preference for Henley's. Even for vampires, it had been an excruciatingly hot season. _

_Indeed, she thought, smirking into her cocktail glass as she thought about the steamy adventures she and Klaus had taken recently. _

_Among her favourites included sunsets spent in the grassy field behind the plantation underneath the large live oaks. They had almost been caught there by Klaus's siblings and Marcel's vampire lackeys on a couple occasions. _

_There had also been that discreet public moment in the darkened corners of the vampire feeding frenzy Marcel had planned in the centre of their house in the city. _

_She blushed further as she thought about the time Klaus had taken her in Marcel's quarters, unbeknownst to him. _

_With her mind spinning with salacious thoughts of her hybrid lover, a part of her wanted to cut this game short. _

_She would settle for a blood bag tonight if it meant they could return home sooner so she could have Klaus to herself. _

_He had been busy this past week, plotting and scheming as he did best, which meant that she had seen little of him. _

_While she had plenty of things to keep herself occupied, she had missed him nonetheless._

_She was the one who had suggested they go out tonight, however, to keep up appearances. Klaus had agreed as he often did with her – knowing it was in his best interest. _

_As much as she wanted to stay in, she couldn't resist a night out with him either – nor could she resist her hunger for human blood straight from vein. _

_They would indulge in their game, and then they would spend the rest of the night indulging in one another. Those were her favourite nights. _

_She had watched with intrigue as Klaus approached the woman confidently. _

_Her skin burned with excitement as her anticipation grew. _

_Curious, she focused her hearing across the room. _

"Would you like a drink?" Klaus asked smoothly, offering her the bottle.

_His accented voice was like velvet, impossible not to be tempted by. She would know, her defences against him had finally collapsed over his innocent request to join him for a drink. _

_She had been on edge the entire time, torn between wanting to berate him for every horrible thing he had ever done to her and her friends and wanting him to take her to bed and make good on every innuendo that had ever passed between them. _

_One or the other had been bound to win out, and surely it had been the latter. _

_She might have been immortal, but she was not immune to his infectious smile, dimples, his flattery, or the promise that hung off every word he spoke to her. _

_Though that's not to say she hadn't made him work for it. If she had recalled correctly, she had challenged him at every turn and taunted him with a similar game to the one they were currently immersed in – urging him to resist resorting to his compulsion to procure them drinks. _

_He had challenged her as well – imploring her to step outside of the lines, and so she did. She crossed the line between her and him and hadn't looked back since. _

_Returning her attention upon her hybrid and the brunette, she noticed him flash her the same dimpled grin he had gave to her countless times as he extended the bottle to her. _

_Her first instinct was jealousy, but she knew Klaus's efforts were simply a means to their mutual end. _

_Klaus had often played up his attractiveness to entice their meals. _

_She could also feel her body giving off a much different reaction: lust. At first she attributed to the prospect of blood, but the heat between her thighs suggested otherwise. _

_The woman smirked amusedly at him as her giggly friends backed off to give them space. She eyed the drink suspiciously. _

"It's sealed," he assured her it had not been tampered with, twisting off the cap and handing it to her.

_She relented, accepting the drink appreciatively, clearly grateful she no longer had to wait like the rest of the crowd that had gathered around the bar. _

_As she took a drink from the bottle, Klaus moved in closer. _

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he purred into her ear.

"Megan," she replied coyly.

_Megan. The sound of her name rolling off her sweet southern tongue made the hairs on the back of her neck rise with excitement. _

_He grinned. _

"What a lovely name. Megan, you can call me Klaus," he told her, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it.

_A dull throb pounded in her core. _

_Klaus knew that gesture was one of the quickest ways to obtain her forgiveness as well as one of the quickest ways into her bed as of late. Both intentions would often blur into one, as he'd start out by kissing the back of her hand chastely, before turning it into something much more sensual by kissing the inside of her palm and then each finger. _

_Megan seemed receptive to the action as well, smiling giddily with cherry red cheeks as Klaus brushed his supple lips against her skin. _

_She imagined he was fighting the urge to let his hybrid features emerge in being so close to the veins in her wrist. _

"What brings you to New Orleans?" Klaus inquired as he released her hand.

"A summer road trip with friends," she answered, glancing behind her slightly to place them.

"Your friends have seemed to abandon you, love," he pointed out.

_She shrugged with a nervous smile. _

_Klaus reclaimed her attention by guiding her face back towards him with a gentle touch of his hand against her cheek. _

"Your beautiful Southern accent tells me you're not too far from home," he observed.

"I'm from Georgia," she answered, "and your accent tells me the opposite," she added.

"New Orleans is my home," he told her. "I haven't been to Europe in quite some time."

_He was being truthful, though he often told her of all the places he would take her to in Europe once New Orleans was firmly in his grasp. _

_Megan seemed intrigued. _

"Perhaps you'd enjoy a tour of the Quarter by a local?" he offered.

_She held her breath, awaiting Megan's response to Klaus's first attempt to lure her away from the crowded confines of the bar. _

"Now?" Megan hesitated.

"You have to experience it both at night and during the day, love," he said convincingly, his face still dangerously close to hers.

_His lips were practically touching her skin. She could feel Megan's arousal from where she sat. _

_Despite the signals her body was giving off, she was still reluctant, clearly suspicious of Klaus's intentions. _

"I don't know," she vacillated. "I shouldn't leave my friends."

_Klaus was losing her. While her aching gums wanted him to succeed, she also wanted the chance to persuade the girl herself. _

"Then perhaps you would like to join us for another drink instead?" he proposed, nodding his head across the bar in her direction.

_She bit her lip anxiously, surprised that Klaus had decided to try this tactic. They never usually conveyed that they were together to their target until they were both drinking from their necks by the end of the night. _

_Megan locked curious eyes with her and she did her best to maintain her composure, giving her a small wave of her hand as she sipped from her drink. _

"Is she your girlfriend?" Megan asked.

"Something like that. She fancies herself as my Queen," he told Megan, staring in her direction the entire time.

_Megan smiled. _

_A rush of heat flooded her body. _

"Isn't she stunning?" he asked Megan, his mouth fanning against her ear as he trailed his hand lightly up her arm.

_She had to pretend like she couldn't hear what Klaus was telling her and resist the urge to break into an embarrassed grin. _

_Megan swallowed nervously, clearly conflicted about how to respond to Klaus's suggestive remarks. _

"She's beautiful," Megan agreed. "I...uh..." she began to stammer.

_Her stomach tied itself into excited knots as her centre pulsed with want. _

"She also thinks you're breathtaking," Klaus revealed to the unsuspecting young woman. "We both do," he added.

"Why didn't she come talk to me herself?" Megan said, flirting back, intrigued by their mutual interest in her.

_Klaus chuckled. _

"Caroline can be shy...at first," he told her.

"Caroline..." Megan said under her breath.

"She would love to have a drink of – with you, sweetheart," Klaus encouraged, quickly recovering from his near slip of the tongue. "Join us?"

_Megan's eyes drifted from her to Klaus in contemplation. _

"Just a drink?" she asked him cautiously.

"Whatever you want, love," Klaus insisted.

_Megan was on the verge of accepting Klaus's invitation, she could sense it, but her friends intervened before she could acquiesce to Klaus's request. _

"Megan! Come dance with us! This is our song!" one of her blonde friends squealed, tugging on her forearm.

_Klaus was holding back his rage as Megan cast an apologetic look in his direction before submitting to her friend's demand. _

_She sighed disappointedly, though still eager for her attempt, as Klaus stalked back to their booth._

"I tried," Klaus said with a bitter and defeated tone

_He hated losing to her. He hated losing to anyone. _

_Pulling him by the shirt, she kissed him hungrily. _

_Her lips teased his while his hand trailed up her bare leg to the hem of her jean shorts. _

_It was all she could do to stop herself from straddling him right there in the bar. _

_She broke the kiss, Klaus's lips now stained in the pink lip gloss she was wearing. _

_He was staring at her with fire and lust in his eyes, sensing just how aroused she truly was by what she had just witnessed. _

"My turn," she grinned playfully, pushing him back.

_She stood up confidently and searched the crowd of bodies dancing for the woman. _

_When she spotted Megan dancing by herself – her friends dancing close by – she smiled widely. _

"Watch and learn," she instructed, glancing over her shoulder at Klaus.

_He rolled his eyes, but nodded nevertheless, extending his hand towards the crowd, encouraging her to try her luck._

* * *

_Reclining against the seat, he watched with intrigue as Caroline moved towards the intimate crowd gathered in the centre of the bar dancing amongst one another. _

_She had an air of confidence about her, one that seemed to grow stronger each day she learned to embrace her vampirism. _

_It endeared him to her more. _

_Though, at the moment, he was presently occupied by the sway of her hips as she strode towards their victim. _

_Dressed for the humid night and the low key atmosphere of the bar, she still radiated beauty. While he appreciated her in the many dresses she had procured for herself during their time in New York and from the local shops of New Orleans, he sometimes preferred her casual and unkempt like this. _

_Her jean shorts were...short, accentuating her lovely legs. The black bra she was wearing was visible through the loose-fitting white tank top, and her unruly golden hair was tamed in a ponytail. _

_He licked his lips instinctively, contemplating the fun they would have later as the fresh human blood flowed through their veins. _

_It depended on what kind of mood she would be in. Sometimes she had an exhibitionist streak in her, and other times she could be more inhibited. _

_If she was still feeling bold, perhaps they would take would take an evening stroll through Lafayette Cemetery on the way home and desecrate a Devereux resting place. _

_If she was feeling timid, a late night swim in the pool back at the plantation would more than suffice; one of the few places they had yet to take advantage of, surprisingly. _

_He continued to watch intently as Caroline parted the crowd as though she owned the place, the spotlight pouring over her. _

_Megan was dancing alone, but with her group of friends at her side. _

_He took a quick sip of his drink as Caroline approached her. _

_When Megan noticed her, a small smile played on her lips. _

"Caroline," he heard her greet, as she glanced over Caroline's shoulder at him.

_He tipped his glass towards her. _

"I couldn't help but notice how much fun you're having," Caroline said to her over the music. "Klaus loathes dancing to this music," she informed Megan, glancing at him briefly from over her shoulder. "Do you think I could join you?"

_Megan laughed amusedly as she nodded, bringing Caroline into her circle of friends. _

_The girls danced side by side for the remainder of the song, his eyes glued to Caroline's body swaying suggestively to the music. He certainly was not one for modern dancing, but he had come to appreciate the ways it inspired Caroline to move her body. It was hypnotic and he was sure he could watch her dance for hours. _

_A new song began and that's when Caroline made her next bold, but innocent move. Turning to face Megan, she draped her arms lazily around her neck and began to dance with her. _

_Megan moved with approval, resting her hands on Caroline's hips. _

"Your boyfriend said you were shy," Megan giggled, clearly buzzed from the alcohol starting to take its effect on her system.

_He tensed at the suggestive tone of Megan's voice. _

"At first," Caroline smirked, "only around pretty girls."

_His jaw went slack and Caroline's very obvious flirtation. _

_The mood suddenly shifted, and he could sense Caroline's thirst for blood being outweighed by a different kind of craving, a sexual hunger. _

_Judging by the strain in his pants, he had experienced the shift himself – though the line between blood lust and sexual arousal could often be easily blurred. _

_Megan blushed, an anxious laugh escaping her lips. _

_He couldn't help but notice Megan's hands slide up underneath Caroline's tank top so that she was touching the bare skin of Caroline's waist. _

"Are you modest?" Caroline probed, one of her hands brushing over Megan's shoulder, while the other played with Megan's hair.

"Only around other pretty girls," Megan flirted back, inching her body closer to Caroline's.

_Caroline was blushing at her obvious advances. _

_Her rosy cheeks and the desire he could feel emanating from her body told him that this was no longer part of the game. Caroline was no longer acting. _

_His jealous impulse told him to rip this human's head from clear from her neck for overstepping, but other baser impulses kept him in his seat, eyes fixed upon the two young women, his jeans growing tighter by the second. _

_They were laughing innocently, but their body language was anything but. Mere centimeters separated their mouths and their torsos. Caroline's manicured nails were drawing light circles on the back of Megan's neck, while Megan's hands wandered over the small of Caroline's back, daring to move lower. Their legs were entwined so that each time they swayed their bodies rubbed against the other in the most intimate of ways. _

_This torture continued for a few more moments, before Megan turned her body, pressing her back to Caroline's front. _

_Megan took Caroline's hands and placed them on her torso while she lifted one of her own behind her to curl around Caroline's neck. _

_He could tell by the unsure way that Caroline moved her hands over Megan's front that she was nervous; obviously she had never crossed that line with Bonnie or Elena. _

_But as their bodies rocked against each other's some more, Caroline's hands became more adventurous, outlining the swell of Megan's breasts, descending down her ribcage, and falling upon her skirt covered thighs. _

_Caroline's lustful eyes lifted then to meet his and he thought he caught a glimpse of her darkened vampire features emerge. Her eyes darkened into a beautiful black and red as her lips moved dangerously close to Megan's carotid artery. He imagined her sinking her sleek fangs into her neck right there for everyone to see, so consumed by the taste, oblivious to the chaos erupting around her as a result. _

_A small groan escaped his lips as he sat mesmerised, watching her watch him as she rolled her hips in sync with Megan's. _

_Their arousal was suffocating and his thirst for blood and release were overwhelming. _

_He was on the verge of breaking her rule about compulsion any second if Caroline didn't make a final move to seduce Megan out of the bar._

* * *

_Her gums were aching and her core was throbbing as Megan's body writhed against hers to the music._

_All that separated her from the blood rushing through Megan's veins was a thin layer of skin she could easily pierce with her fangs. _

_All that separated her body from Megan's were the thin layers of clothing they were both wearing – which she could easily tear off with her hands. _

_Her mind was consumed by the sound of Megan's heartbeat and salacious thoughts. _

_Megan tipped her head back, resting it against her shoulder. Her hand was raised behind her, drawing sharp lines of seduction into her skin. _

_Suddenly feeling self-conscious and unsure, she ran her trembling hands over Megan's hips slowly. She had never touched a woman's body like this before, except for her own. _

_Using that as a reference, she framed Megan's sides with her palms and lifted them curiously over the hard plains of her ribcage and then to the swell of her breasts. _

_Resisting the urge to fondle them openly on the dance floor, she lowered her hands once more, descending below Megan's hips and onto her upper thighs, covered by the skirt of her dress. _

_She thought about how easy it would be to lift the material and slip her hands underneath. She wanted to feel her skin and the yearning between her thighs. _

_The air was thick with her overwhelming scent; her blood smelled like cherries, and her arousal like honeysuckle. _

_So consumed by her, she had nearly forgotten about the hybrid she had firmly told to 'watch and learn.' _

_Searching through the crowd, she had a clear sight line to their booth. _

_His amber eyes were searing into hers from where he was sitting. _

_She trembled. _

_At first glance, she nearly mistook his look for anger – anyone would have – but a second take caused a shiver to rush down her spine. _

_He was anything but angry. _

_The look on his face was one of hunger, hunger for blood, and desire for her. She had encountered that look more times than she could count. _

_It often resulted in her pinned up against the nearest wall or splayed out over the closest piece of furniture with him sheathed inside of her. By the end of it she'd be breathless but utterly sated. He was the only one who could build her up and bring her down so quickly, and so effortlessly. _

_She held his gaze and that infamous look it possessed; her knees grew weak with the promise it held. _

_Yes, he was in that particular mood, she concluded. The wolf, the vampire, and the man inside of him would ravish her tonight, and she didn't want it any other way. She had tamed his beast and made him submit to her plenty of times, and as much as it turned her on to see him on his knees for her, she enjoyed it most when the monster in him came out to play. _

_Judging by the intensity of his stare, she didn't even think they would make it back to the plantation after they fed. _

_She foresaw them paying Marcel and the other vampires an impromptu visit at the house in town, demanding a vacant room to indulge in each other. Klaus would kill anyone who protested or stood in his way. Hell, she would probably beat him to it. _

_Though the more she thought about it, the more excited she got at the prospect of Klaus taking her for all the French Quarter vampires to see; she wanted to show all those pathetic female vampires vying for Klaus's attentions since they had arrived, that his attentions were strictly reserved for her. _

_Biting her lip, she imagined staring out over the Quarter as Klaus took her discreetly from behind, disregarding all those below – human and vampire alike - who might be watching. _

_His bloodlust and arousal were making him impatient. _

_She could feel it, but she disregarded it. _

_He could wait. _

_At the moment, she was very much occupied by the brunette's body rolling against hers. _

_As much as she craved her blood, she was in no rush to leave and end the exciting feelings Megan was stirring inside her body as they danced. _

_She flinched as Megan's free hand urged her hand upwards, hiking up the skirt of her dress a little higher, allowing her to touch the soft skin of her thigh. _

_Megan whimpered under her breath, bucking her backside against her front a little more enthusiastically. _

_She groaned in response, the almost painful ache between her legs becoming too much. _

"I think your boyfriend is jealous," Megan laughed, pausing when she ran her hand over the one still drawing circles on her thigh. "Or maybe I should be calling him your fiancé?" She wondered.

_Megan had noticed the ring on her finger. _

"We're not engaged," she smirked, musing at the thought of Klaus even considering marriage. "The ring has sentimental value," she explained, knowing Megan would never believe the real story behind the ring and the immortality it held for her.

"Well, he's an idiot for not putting a ring on that finger of yours," she joked. "No wonder he's jealous."

"I don't think he's jealous," she smirked.

"So he likes what he sees then? His gorgeous girlfriend pressed up against another woman, seducing her...being seduced?" she teased.

"We're just dancing," she said with an innocent smirk.

"Of course," Megan nodded, an amused smile forming on her lips.

_She had a beautiful smile. _

"My bets are on the latter, though," she whispered into Megan's ear.

_Her mind was growing hazier by the second as her need for blood and sexual relief grew stronger. _

_As the song they were dancing to drew to a close, her eyes darted for a back exit. _

"I need to grab some air," she said to Megan. "Come with me?" she offered anxiously, knowing that the game she and Klaus were playing hinged on the answer to this question.

"Sure," Megan agreed quickly.

_She flashed Klaus a victorious smirk. _

_Grabbing Megan's hand, she led her through the crowd, in the opposite direction of Klaus, for one of the back exits by the washrooms._

* * *

_Ignoring the bouncer who warned them that exiting at the back was not permitted and they would not be allowed re-entry if they left, she kicked the metal door open, she and Megan stumbling over the step and out into the small alley behind the building. _

_She sucked in a long breath, riding her senses of the stench of liquor, sex, and sweat. _

_While the humid night air was arguably not much of an improvement, the scent of rain and Cajun food that hung in the air was preferable. _

_And with Megan being the only human in proximity, she could now take in her intoxicating scent uncorrupted. _

_She revelled in it, inhaling her blood and sexual desire. _

_The vampire inside of her was threatening to be unleashed. She couldn't resist any longer. _

"Do you smoke?" she heard Megan ask from behind her.

_The heel of her sandal complained against the pavement as she spun around, pinning Megan up against the brick wall. _

_Before her fangs could drop or her eyes could swell black and red, she felt Megan reversing their positions so that it was she who was now pressed against the damp brick. _

_Ready to reach out and grab her by the neck, assuming her to be an unsuspected threat, her efforts were thwarted when Megan crashed her soft plump lips against her own. _

_Her eyes widened in surprise, her lips parted but remained still at first as Megan brushed hers over them. _

_She had never been kissed by a woman before; she had never even had the opportunity; and anyways, she had always presumed she was straight. She was strictly attracted to men only. _

_Her light head and the tingle of excitement stirring in the pit of her stomach said otherwise, however. _

_The uncertainty she felt was compounded by the fact that she was in a relationship with Klaus, and while they had never discussed the nature of their relationship in any great detail or definitive way, there was, at the very least, a presumption of monogamy. _

_Regardless of how heavenly her apple flavoured lips tasted, this wasn't right. _

_While she and Klaus agreed to use whatever means necessary to lure in a meal – including seduction – physical intimacies were a boundary line...a boundary line she was clearly overstepping as she began to respond to Megan's kiss. _

_She parted the kiss again before she could be too consumed by it, still unsure about what it meant and knowing it was wrong to cross the line. _

_Megan, however, took that as tacit approval to trail her lips onto her neck, kissing and sucking lightly on the tender skin as her hands held her hips in place. _

_Tipping her head back, she gasped for air as Megan's lips dipped over her collar bone. _

_Her chest was heaving, and the only sound that could be heard was her constrained breathing. _

_That was until she heard him._

_Megan hadn't noticed, too preoccupied by her cleavage poking out over the low cut tank top. _

_She wouldn't have heard him anyways, Klaus was stealthier than that – the perks of being a hybrid. _

_But she had learned to pick up on his presence even when he was trying to be discreet. She could sense him at the end of the alley, watching. _

_Sure enough, when she dropped her head to the side to look in his direction, she saw him standing there underneath the light pouring into the alley from a nearby streetlight. _

_He was clearly surprised to see her pinned against the wall by the human female as her lips and hands explored her body while she was at her mercy. Likely, he had expected Megan to be the one pinned against the wall while her fangs were sunk deeply into her neck. _

_Her body tensed anxiously as their eyes made contact. _

_She wove her hand into Megan's hair, and gripped one of her hips to stop her from continuing. _

_This seemed to rouse Megan's suspicions, who lifted her head to determine what the issue was. _

"Sorry, I like to bite," Megan apologized, assuming that she had overstepped in that regard.

_She shook her head and Megan noticed her diverted attention to Klaus, who was still standing at a distance, staring without a word. _

"We have an audience," Megan giggled, kissing her cheek and the corner of her mouth. "Does he like to watch?" she asked, her hand tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I think he does. Maybe he'd even like to join us?" she suggested.

_Her centre gushed, drenching her panties, as Megan filled her mind with dirty thoughts. The idea of Klaus watching her with another woman or joining the two of them was unbelievably exciting, but she wasn't sure how Klaus felt about it. _

_She had her answer when she focused back on Klaus. _

_The fact that he hadn't ripped Megan's head from her body the moment he came across them was a good sign. _

_Another sign still was the bright gold hue of his eyes, rather than a dark amber or copper. His eyes shone bright when he was aroused; they darkened when he was angry or filled with blood lust. _

_At the moment, his thirst for blood seemed to be overpowered by his sexual hunger. _

_A better sign still was the scent of his pre-cum dripping from what she imagined was his very hard cock hidden inside his pants. _

_Taking this as his approval she turned back to Megan, meeting her lips slowly, tempting both her and Klaus with a few chaste kisses. _

_She stopped to give another glance in Klaus's direction; he was still staring at the two of them intently, so she brushed her lips against Megan's once more. _

_Megan quickly deepened the kiss, her tongue massaging hers playfully. _

_Within a few moments, she had overcome her apprehension, and they begun kissing more intensely. _

_The fact that Klaus was there watching, made it even more thrilling. _

_Megan curled her fingers through the belt loops of her shorts, pulling her closer. Megan's thigh was pressed torturously between her legs. _

_She moved her hips against Megan's thigh desperate for any friction. Megan's body moved similarly against her own bare thigh, and because Megan was wearing a dress, she could feel the dampness between her legs as her silky underwear caressed her skin. _

_Unable to resist, she allowed her hands to descend over Megan's covered ass, bunching the skirt of her dress up slightly so she could explore the bare backs of her thighs and the roundness of her bottom as the material of her skirt shielded what her hands were up. _

_Her mind was racing with salacious thoughts, surprising thoughts that she had never experienced before, like how all she wanted to do was drop to her knees and bury her face between Megan's thighs. _

_Megan's lips returned to her chest, her hands cupping her breasts through her shirt. _

_She bit her lip to suppress a groan daring to escape as her nipples stirred at the faint stimulation through her bra. _

_The throb between her legs was pounding like a drum. She needed more._

* * *

_He nearly let out a moan himself as Megan's thumbs teased Caroline's breasts through her shirt_

_There was something so hypnotic about the two. He was frozen in place, his eyes fixed upon the sight of them exploring each other's bodies in front of him. _

_Megan seemed to have experience with women, Caroline did not. _

_He could tell she was nervous by the hesitation in her soft whimpers and the slow and careful way she let her hands touch Megan. He cursed the fact that they were hidden from his view underneath the cover of Megan's dress; he wanted to watch as Caroline's hands appreciated the female form._

_As they began to exchange more kisses, their lips and tongues taunting each other, his cock began to ache. _

_His excitement was only rivalled by theirs. He could smell it in the air. _

_By the desperate way they were grinding their bodies against each other, he knew they were eager for more. _

_That became even more apparent when Caroline reversed their positions, pushing Megan up against the wall. She always ended up taking control when his teasing became too much. It didn't seem to be any different with Megan. _

_Caroline's hands moved frantically over Megan's front, pushing the straps of her dress of her shoulders allowing her mouth to kiss along her shoulder unobstructed. _

"Mmm," Megan giggled as her hands griped Caroline's ass through her shorts. "You have the cutest ass," she admired.

_He smirked, agreeing with her completely. _

"So do you," Caroline murmured against her collar bone, as she pulled the top of her dress down slightly to kiss her cleavage.

_They were both gasping for breath as their bodies continued to writhe against each other's. _

_Megan's eyes were closed, which he concluded was a good thing the second Caroline's own eyes began to darken. _

_Caroline's control was slipping but he wasn't sure whether that meant she was about to dip her fangs into Megan's breast, or whether she was on the verge of coming from this relatively tame alleyway foreplay. _

_Not wanting Caroline to blow her cover lest Megan decide to open her eyes and see his queen in her true vampire nature, scaring her off before this evening could even begin, he sped behind Caroline, offering her a distraction to quell her vampire urges. _

_He pulled her back against him, her body curving perfectly into his. _

_Megan opened her eyes at the loss of contact. _

_Both she and Caroline were still breathing heavily from their embrace_

_Megan watched him curiously as he kissed up Caroline's slender neck. _

"I know we don't usually take our meals to go, love," he said lowly into Caroline's ear so Megan wouldn't hear him. "But perhaps tonight you would like to make an exception? You could eat in...and play with your food a little?"

_He could feel her body respond to his suggestive innuendos. _

_Caroline looked to Megan and then cocked her head to the side to look at him behind her, knowing what he was implying, unsure if he meant it or not. _

"I...I...uh," Caroline began to stammer.

_He knew she wanted Megan, and he wanted to fulfill her desires. She was only acting coy because she didn't know if he was being sincere or not. _

"What about you?" she murmured.

"What about me? This is about what you want, sweetheart," he reminded her. "I don't even have to be in the room – although missing out on the sight of you with her would be torturous," he admitted. "Do you want her?" he pressed, trailing a hand over her stomach, kissing her neck again.

"I do," Caroline confessed, swallowing thickly as she stared at Megan. "I want you there, too. I want you to watch us...maybe more," she continued anxiously.

_He smirked at her revelation. He forgot sometimes just how truly innocent she still was. Though a beautiful monster lingered just beneath her pure skin, she was also still an anxious young woman, coming into her own, exploring her sexuality, learning to express her desires. _

"I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with, love," he assured her. "You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Okay," she breathed, feeling more relaxed.

"Why don't you invite her back to the plantation then," he encouraged her, wanting it to be Caroline who asked, not him.

_Caroline nodded, clearly still anxious about what Megan's response would be. _

"Would you like to come back to our place for a drink?" Caroline asked her.

_Megan smiled brightly and stepped towards them. _

_She kissed Caroline on the lips gently. _

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N: Do you want more? Ask and you shall receive. First, I'm curious to know what you think... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second part! The response to the first part was amazing! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and encouraging me to continue it! **

**I apologize for the wait, but as some of you know, I also write Tangled Up in Blue and have been busy with real life. Sorry! **

**This story doesn't have a formal beta, so I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors etc. I do need to thank livingdeadblondegirl for helping me with the ideas though! : ) **

**Warning, the following contains very graphic depictions of sex and violence. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_The cab ride back to the plantation had been a torturous one. _

_They all climbed into the backseat. She was in the middle with Megan and Klaus on either side of her. _

_She and Megan kissed playfully while her right hand rubbed against the strain in Klaus's jeans discreetly. _

_Klaus was busy kissing her shoulder and the curve of her neck while his own hand paid her the same respect, rubbing his fingers in a slow but firm fashion against the crotch of her shorts. _

_Her other free hand was resting dangerously on Megan's upper thigh, while Megan's free hand was groping one of her breasts through her tank top. _

_They were a tangled mess of bodies, but she didn't mind it one bit. In fact, her arousal was beginning to soak through to her shorts. _

_She didn't even care that the cab driver was right there in the front seat. She even disregarded the occasional glance he snuck of the threesome through the rear view mirror. _

"I can't wait to get you out of these clothes," Megan purred with frustration.

"I agree," Klaus hissed as he nipped at her ear lobe.

_She blushed, revelling in the attention she was being paid by not one, but two people. _

"I want to taste every inch of you," Megan told her before running her tongue along her bottom lip.

_Her body shook as Megan's words floated over her cheek. _

"She tastes like perfection," Klaus informed her.

"Mmm," Megan sighed excitedly.

_Feeling more confident, she let her hand ascend higher underneath the material of Megan's dress. _

_It excited her when Megan's body tensed and a deep exhale escaped her lips; she wanted to know she could have the same effect on Megan as Megan could on her. She wanted to know that she could please a woman. _

"Feel me, Caroline," Megan encouraged, kissing her lips teasingly. "Please."

"You heard the lady," Klaus urged, smirking against her shoulder.

_Biting her lip anxiously, she allowed her fingertips to glide along the soft skin of Megan's inner thigh. _

_Megan parted her legs a little more to accommodate her. _

_She stopped briefly just short of the apex of Megan's thighs before lightly touching the damp cotton and lace material underneath Megan's skirt. _

_Her dead heart was racing as she rubbed Megan gently over the material separating her fingers from Megan's heat. _

_Releasing a strained sigh, Megan gave her a deeper kiss. _

"More," Megan pleaded.

_She could feel her stomach constrict with nerves as she processed Megan's request. _

_Slowly, she pushed the thin material aside. She could feel a small patch of trimmed hair above Megan's pubic bone, but her lips were smooth and bare to the touch. _

_She barely noticed Klaus undo the button of her jeans as she stroked her index finger tentatively over Megan's dripping slit. _

"Is she wet for you, sweetheart?" Klaus whispered, inching his rough masculine hand underneath her own panties.

"Yes," she choked out in between heated kisses with Megan. "She's so wet."

_Megan grinned sheepishly against her lips. _

_She ran her fingers up from Megan's opening to the bulb of pleasure flesh she was too familiar with between her own legs. _

"Show me," Klaus instructed as his fingers touched her bare centre for the first time that night.

_As if he couldn't already smell the thick arousal from between Megan's thighs permeating the air like she could, she did as he requested. _

_Coating her fingers in the honey dripping from Megan's folds, she withdrew her hand and held it out for Klaus to inspect. _

_He lifted his head from the crock of her neck and eyed her glistening fingers with aroused intrigue. _

"You want to taste her, don't you?" Klaus asked deviously, knowing the subtle meaning hiding behind his words.

_She wanted to taste more than just her arousal; she wanted to taste the rich ruby red blood she knew that was concealed just beneath Megan's skin. _

_Klaus swirled his index finger around her swollen bundle of nerves and she whimpered with a nod. _

"Taste me," Megan purred into her other ear as her hand dug into her upper thigh, inches away from where Klaus's hand was currently occupied.

_Without further input from Klaus, she brought her index and middle finger to her lips and drew them into her mouth. _

_She had never tasted another woman – only herself – but Megan tasted divine. She closed her eyes and savoured the candy-like taste that covered her tongue as Klaus fingers worked her clit more feverishly under the cover of her shorts. _

"May I?" Klaus requested, his voice close to her lips.

_She opened her eyes to find him waiting for her answer intently. _

_He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to taste Megan's sex on her tongue. There was a small part of her that tinged with second thoughts, but she couldn't ignore the way her pussy throbbed harder. _

_This was no different than the when they would kiss and exchange blood. _

_Turning her head, she met her lips with his teasingly, parting them slowly, before gliding her tongue against his to give him a taste of the brunette beauty beside her whose intense eyes she could feel on them both. _

_When the kiss broke, Klaus removed his hand from between her legs and brought his own glistening fingers, covered in her juices, to his lips. _

_She sighed under her breath as Klaus's full lips curled around his fingers. _

_He murmured pleasurably, staring at her with lustful eyes as he tasted her. She revelled in the sight, knowing how much it turned him on – he had always joked he could give up blood and survive on her alone. _

"What a delectable combination," Klaus commented lowly.

_Megan giggled as her lips fanned her ear and she found herself grinning sheepishly as well. _

"I'd like a taste of you, too," Megan confessed into her ear suggestively, as though she was asking permission for something greater than what her words implied.

_That's because she was. Megan wanted to taste her the way Klaus had tasted Megan. _

_At first Klaus shifted back a little as if to give Megan space to reach into her shorts and taste for herself, but as they both gazed at him, he seemed to also comprehend what she was really asking. _

_She hesitated briefly, but quickly spoke up. She was in control of this. _

"Why don't you oblige her, Klaus?" she suggested, much to Klaus's apparent surprise.

_Klaus looked to her for further confirmation. _

"Let her taste me on your lips," she elaborated, encouraging him further.

_A mischievous glint sparkled in his eye with her words. _

"Fancy a taste, sweetheart?" Klaus propositioned Megan.

"I've been dying for one since your girlfriend's relentless teasing inside the bar," Megan grinned.

_She blushed. _

"Caroline is a bit of a tease, but I assure you, she always delivers," he smirked, leaning over her to grab Megan's cheek and meet Megan's lips tentatively with his own.

_A confusing mix of emotions swirled inside of her as she watched Klaus claim Megan's lips. As surreal as it was to see Klaus kissing another woman in front of her, she didn't stop them. She couldn't stop them. She was too transfixed by the sight of their tongues and lips moving together. Shivers ran down her spine, her nipples puckered inside her bra, and her womb tightened with further excitement at the sight she found strangely erotic. _

_So eager and hungry for them both, she leaned forwards, running her tongue and lips along Megan's neck. _

_The scent of Megan's blood and her arousal were a lethal combination. She was powerless to stop the veins on her face from emerging or her fangs from dropping. _

_Fighting the urge to bury her teeth into Megan's flesh, she turned to Klaus, burying her face in the crock of his neck. _

_She was ready to help herself to a discreet taste of his delicious essence to tie her over when the brakes of the cab were applied and the driver began to demand his payment. _

_Her fangs retracted instantly. _

_They all sat back with heavy breaths to process their arrival at the plantation before Klaus began to dig into his wallet for money. _

"You should have been paying us, mate," Klaus growled, tossing the money into the front seat at the driver.

_She and Megan laughed at Klaus's comment as she followed Megan out from her side of the cab. _

_Had it only been her and Klaus, she knew Klaus's reaction to the annoyed cab driver would have been a little more volatile. _

_It had started to spit rain since they had left the bar. _

_She and Megan rounded the cab as Klaus stepped out. _

"This is where you live?!" Megan confirmed in astonishment as she stepped ahead, admiring the picturesque plantation home.

"It's been in my family for over a century," Klaus said to Megan, who was twirling around one of the large white columns.

_She felt Klaus's hand slide along her lower back as she watched Megan with playful curiosity. _

_Shivers ran down her spine despite the thick summer air. _

"I'm following your lead here, love," Klaus murmured encouragingly as he planted a kiss on her shoulder.

_Nodding, she pushed herself forwards towards the house and onto the porch with Klaus following closely behind. _

"It's beautiful," Megan replied to Klaus's last comment to her.

"We should probably go inside before it starts pouring," Klaus suggested as he met the two of them on the porch. "Perhaps Caroline would like to give you a tour," he added, opening the door for the two of them.

"He's such a gentleman," Megan snickered, linking her arm with hers. "Where the hell did you find him?" she asked as they entered the front foyer.

_She had to hold back a scoff. _

"I saved her life once or twice actually," Klaus pointed out from behind them cheekily.

_She scoffed louder and Megan eyed them both with amusement. _

"Horrible dog bite," Klaus shook his head.

"It was his dog who bit me," she glared at him before smiling at Megan.

"Oh no," Megan laughed. "What even made you give him a chance?"

"Have you heard his accent?" she joked, taking Megan by the hand towards the staircase.

_She really wanted to get off the topic of their partially fictitious back story. _

"Well, he does have a very sexy accent," Megan agreed as they ascended the stairs.

_Klaus was smiling up at them smugly from the foot of the stairs. _

"Are you coming?" she said down to him.

_His grin grew wider and he began to follow as she rolled her eyes discreetly at his childish reaction to her double entendre. _

"So what do you do?" Megan inquired, much to her annoyance.

"Uh..."

"She's a student here," Klaus lied. "Tulane."

_Megan seemed genuinely interested and that's what made her nervous. She wasn't a student, she had never even been to a college class before, though she and Klaus had discussed it since they had arrived here. _

"What are you taking?" Megan wondered.

"Um... a little bit of everything," she lied. "I haven't really declared a major yet."

"Caroline can be a little indecisive," Klaus mused as they reached the second floor.

"And what do you do?" Megan asked Klaus.

"I paint. I also buy and sell the art of others," he said in a quick and believable way.

_This was not entirely a lie – though the buying part was questionable - and she could tell Megan was intrigued by it. _

"Oh! I would love to see some of your work," Megan urged him.

_Klaus shrugged obligingly as he opened the doors to his study at the top of the stairs. _

"I keep most of my personal favourites in here," he explained, stepping aside so that Megan could enter.

_As she went to follow, Klaus grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him against the doorway. _

_His lips melted into hers while his hands framed her face, holding her in place. She kissed him back eagerly, the kiss reawakening the torturous ache between her legs and easing her nerves. _

"We can skip to the meal if you're unsure about this," Klaus murmured into her ear.

_She shook her head as she recalled the way Megan's lips tasted and her hands felt on her skin. _

"This one is my favourite!" Megan beamed from inside the study.

"Follow my lead," she teased Klaus, turning inside the room for Megan.

_Megan was standing in front of the desk, peering up at the painting hung on the wall behind it. _

_She couldn't help but blush again_

"I don't even have to look at the others to know," Megan stated, peering back at her over her shoulder with a sexy smirk.

"You have impeccable taste," she heard Klaus comment to Megan from behind her as he poured three glasses of liquor at the cabinet in the corner of the room. "It's my favourite as well," he smiled.

_Her cheeks went a darker shade of crimson as she glanced at the painting above Klaus's desk. _

_It was the one she had let him paint of her. _

_She was perched atop a piece of his antique furniture, sitting on her knees with her back somewhat turned so that only the curve of her breast was exposed. Her blonde hair glowed down her back, pulling the eye down to her naked bottom and bare feet. _

"It's beautiful...but I don't know if it's because of your skill or the subject," Megan teased and flirted.

_She moved closer to Megan tentatively. _

"Well, you know what they say...behind every great man..." Klaus started, "there's a great woman."

_Megan's lips curved into a smile. _

_She turned to roll her eyes at Klaus and his cheesy comment. _

_Her body froze when she felt Megan's hands slide over her shoulders and her lips against her neck. _

"And behind every great woman there's a woman aching to please her," Megan purred.

_Klaus smirked at Megan's remark, clearly enjoying the sight of Megan behind her, sucking her neck and letting her hands wander. _

_No one was enjoying it more than her, however. Her lips were parted, releasing short and unsteady breaths, while her legs were struggling not to buckle underneath her. _

_Megan's hands began to play with the hem of her shirt, lifting it slowly over her torso and then her chest. _

_She raised her arms obligingly, keeping her eyes fixed on Klaus, his stare making her impossibly wetter than she already was. _

_Tossing her tank top to the ground, Megan's hands encircled her stomach. _

"I want to see your body like this. I'm sure that painting doesn't do it justice," Megan said. "No offence," she mentioned to Klaus.

_Her sides clenched nervously as Megan unbuttoned her shorts, pushing them down over her hips. _

_The shorts dropped around her ankles and she stepped out of them shakily. _

_She was left standing in a thin black bra and a matching pair of booty shorts. _

"My painting could never do her justice," Klaus agreed, his eyes roaming over her half naked form, as he sat down on the sofa across the room from them, drink still in hand.

_She was about to protest when Megan turned her face to the side, to kiss her. _

"You're gorgeous," Megan whispered as their lips parted.

_Megan's hands outlined the length of her torso before moving in opposite directions. One crept under the elastic band of her underwear while the other moved towards her breasts. _

"Maybe you should get out your easel and canvas and paint the two of us, just like this?" Megan suggested to Klaus. "My hands touching Caroline," Megan started, cupping the throbbing cleft between her legs and one of her breasts over her bra, "teasing her," she continued as her fingers taunted her nipple while her other hand parted her wet folds.

_She sighed, unable to contain her appreciation. _

"Pleasing her," Megan went further as she swirled a finger around her swollen clit, causing her to moan a little louder.

_Klaus grinned as he lowered the glass of amber liquid from his lips. _

"As much as I would enjoy that, something tells me I wouldn't be able to concentrate much," he chuckled.

_She and Megan both smirked at Klaus's comment. _

"Are we that distracting?" Megan mused, trailing a few more kisses up the side of her neck and onto her jaw.

"Unbelievably so," Klaus answered, nodding down towards his lower half.

_The strain in his jeans was glaringly obvious. _

"He definitely likes what he sees," Megan concluded, her hand moving to tease her other nipple, while the other hand worked her clit more intensely.

_She bucked her hips into Megan's hand, eager for more contact, desperate for release. _

_When Megan's movements slowed, she growled under her breath in frustration. _

_No longer able to play submissive to the human female, she spun around assertively, pushing Megan back against the desk. _

_Megan shrieked in excited surprise, leaning against the desk expectantly. _

"I wasn't finished playing with you," Megan said coyly.

"I'm finished playing," she breathed, beyond her insecurities now, needing more of Megan.

"Caroline can be a little impatient when it comes to getting what she wants," Klaus commented.

_Megan smiled at her suggestively. _

"And what is it that you want?" she asked.

_Without further encouragement, she reached behind Megan. She unzipped her dress and brushed the straps over her shoulders. She pulled the dress down and over her hips before it fell to the floor the rest of the way on its own. _

_Her eyes drank in the sight of Megan's body, covered only by a light pink strapless bra and a matching lacy thong. _

_Feeling more confident, she utilized a bit of her vampire strength to lift Megan up onto the desk surface. _

"I want you," she said determinedly.

* * *

_He watched intently as his blonde queen stepped in between the long legs of the human young woman. _

_Her arousal and blood thirst had made her bolder, he noted. _

_Caroline slid her hands over Megan's knees and up her thighs teasingly. _

"Kiss me," Megan sighed, almost pleadingly.

_Shuffling in his seat slightly to try and relieve the material tension of his pants, he concealed his discomfort with a small smirk and a sip of his drink, eagerly waiting to see what Caroline would do. _

_As he anticipated, she leaned forward slowly, enclosing Megan's bottom lip between her own. _

_He sucked in a short breath, mesmerized by the sight of the two young women embrace. _

_Though he had seen his fair share of women indulge in one another over the centuries, this was different. This was erotic and sexy in an entirely different way. This was Caroline exploring her sexuality and growing right before his very eyes, and that's what turned him on the most. _

_Their lips played tentatively, moving more intensely as the time passed. The same hesitancy that had been there earlier in the night when they first kissed was no longer there as their tongues slide over one another's comfortably. _

_He shifted again, his erection fighting under the confines of his jeans while he admired the way their lips danced and the way Caroline's gorgeous ass was displayed in her underwear of choice for the night. _

_At some point – whether they were with Megan or they were alone later after they would inevitably compel her to leave – he had plans for that ass of hers. He bit his lip as his thoughts alternated between playfully spanking her – Caroline loved it when he did that – or placing her on all fours so he could taste her and fuck her from behind – Caroline also had a penchant for both of these. _

_So lost in his thoughts, he had barely even noticed that his hand was lightly rubbing the bulge in his pants. _

_He couldn't help it. He needed relief as much as Caroline. His imagination and the women in front of him were driving him crazy – especially his little blonde vixen who presently had her lips glued to Megan's neck and palms over Megan's breasts. _

_Megan seemed to be on the same wavelength as him. Her ankles were curled around Caroline's legs, while her hands were eagerly griping the generous curve of Caroline's ass. _

_He was surprised that he didn't feel an inkling of jealousy over the suggestive way Megan was touching Caroline. In the past he had become a little territorial over Caroline when one of their meals had gotten a little too handsy with her. He had nearly strangled a man to death for attempting to cop a feel of Caroline's bottom. _

_All he felt at the sight of Megan caressing and fondling his girl was pure lust and arousal. Perhaps it was because he knew, in this case, that Caroline wanted to be touched by her. _

_Attempting to be discreet, he slowly unbuttoned his pants and slipped a hand inside. He moved his fingers down his shaft, griping the base tightly before sliding his hand upwards and over the head which was dripping with precum. _

_Failing to hold back a low moan of pleasure grabbed the attention of both young women who were both gazing at him from over Caroline's shoulder. _

_Self-conscious of what he was doing in their presence, he stopped briefly before opting to continue to see what the girls would do. _

"Why don't we give him more of a show?" he heard Megan whisper hotly into Caroline's ear.

_He saw a smile appear on Caroline's lips from the corner of her mouth as she nodded in agreement. _

_Megan slid off the desk, crashing her mouth against Caroline's, pushing her back towards him. _

_When they stopped in front of him, Caroline was standing in between his open legs with her back towards him. _

"Sit in his lap," Megan urged her.

_He swallowed with anxious excitement at Megan's words. _

"You heard the lady," he breathed, sliding his hands up the backs of Caroline's thighs. "Take a seat, love."

* * *

_Her breathing hitched at Megan's suggestion and Klaus's encouragement. _

_She felt so naughty...and yet so turned on. _

_Slowly, she bent her knees, lowering herself into Klaus's lap. _

_She put her hands on his thighs to steady herself as she rested her bottom against his firm erection, still partially contained in his jeans. _

_Klaus's hands closed over her hips and she could feel his hot breath on her upper back. _

"Good girl," Megan cooed, leaning in and lifting her chin so she could kiss her lips.

_Smirking against Megan's lips, she purposely ground her hips down against the strain in Klaus's jeans_

_He released a small groan – as did she; the feeling of his cock made her ache even harder. _

_Megan's lips moved from her mouth to her neck, sucking and nibbling, and she could feel Klaus's lips on her back while his hands drew circles on the tops of her thighs. _

_When Megan moved even lower, her excitement and nerves both intensified. _

_The sight of Megan planting kisses on the tops of her cleavage turned her on immensely. _

_She wove her hands into Megan's hair as she cupped one of her breasts over her bra. _

"Can we take this off?" Megan asked sweetly, in reference to her bra.

_Nodding, she noticed Megan look behind her at Klaus expectantly. _

_A few seconds later, she felt Klaus's hands unclasping her bra. It came loose effortlessly, and Klaus pulled the straps down her shoulders, revealing her taut breasts and pert nipples for Megan's eyes. _

"Mmm," Megan purred as her eyes sparkled. "You have gorgeous tits."

_She felt her pussy quiver at her words. _

"Yes she does," Klaus agreed. "Caroline loves to have them played with...kissed...licked...sucked," he suggested, bringing his hands up to caress and cup both of her breasts.

_Megan smiled mischievously as she dipped her head towards her chest, kissing around her nipples and teasing them. _

_She gasped when Megan finally closed her mouth over one of the hard pink buds. Megan's tongue swirled around her nipple sending a throbbing course of pleasure directly to her centre. _

_Klaus's hand caressed her other breast, pinching her nipple gently, adding to her enjoyment. _

_Her hips bore down involuntarily against Klaus, eager for any kind of friction she could get between her legs. _

_When Megan slipped a hand between their bodies, placing it firmly against her pubic bone, her desires were answered. _

_She whimpered, bucking her hips into Megan's hand. _

_Megan smiled up at her as she descended down her torso, her lips wandering over her tummy and around her belly button. _

"I wonder where else she likes to be kissed and licked," Megan said deviously, glancing down briefly between her legs.

_She felt Klaus smirk against her skin as her body trembled. _

"Why don't you find out?" Klaus urged Megan suggestively.

"Mmm," she murmured in agreement as Megan pressed her palm against her most sensitive area.

_Megan lowered herself onto her knees on the floor in front of the sofa, in between both her and Klaus's legs. _

"Touch me," she demanded, her eyes boring down into Megan, resisting the urge to compel her as her core throbbed at the sight of the beautiful girl before her.

"These need to come off," Megan sighed, biting her lip teasingly, tugging at the hem of her black undies.

"Lift your hips sweetheart," Klaus whispered into her ear.

_She lifted her hips and Megan eagerly pulled the material down her legs, tossing them to the floor, leaving her completely naked. _

_Taking her by surprise, Klaus tucked his hands under her thighs, lifting her up slightly, parting her legs and hooking them over his thighs, leaving her even more exposed. _

_Digging her hands into Klaus's pants nervously, she tried to steady her breathing. _

_Megan's eyes roamed over her bare lower half, her tongue darting out sexily. _

"Mmm, you have the cutest pussy," Megan observed, running her hands up the insides of her thighs. "And you're so wet for me," she said excitedly, kissing the spots her hand had touched.

_She sucked in a breath, griping Klaus's pants even tighter, her ass digging into Klaus's rock hard cock, still mostly confined in his jeans. _

"Don't be a tease, love," Klaus mused to Megan.

"But that's half the fun," Megan sighed amusedly, nibbling her inner thighs, inching closer to where she wanted her to be most.

_Klaus fondled her breasts gently, rolling her nipples between his index and thumb fingers, sending her into a frenzy, given Megan's position in front of her. _

"Indeed," Klaus conceded, dragging his lips along her neck.

_She wanted nothing more than to feel him sink his fangs into her neck. _

_Megan's tongue darted out briefly, skimming her dripping folds briefly. _

_Whimpering, she bucked her hips forwards, trying to make contact with Megan's mouth. _

"Please!" she begged.

"Please what?" Megan wondered, feigning ignorance, looking up at her with the sexiest grin.

"Tell her what you want, sweetheart," Klaus encouraged into her ear.

_She peered down into Megan's eyes, again, resisting the urge to resort to compulsion. _

"Lick my pussy," she breathed. "Make me come."

_She could feel Klaus's lips curve into a smile against her skin as she watched Megan submit to her request. _

_Pure relief and frustration washed over her as Megan took a long stroke of her slit with her soft tongue. It felt amazing, but at the same time she needed more. _

"More!" she whined, pushing her hips down against Megan's mouth.

_Not only did her movements have the effect of bringing her closer to Megan's tongue, they also created some friction between her ass and the bulge in Klaus's jeans, and she could hear Klaus groan under his breath. _

"Yes!" she said exasperatedly once Megan began to lick her with steady strokes before concentrating on her swollen little bud above her opening. "Don't stop!"

_Megan's tongue curled around the little bead of flesh, massaging it rhythmically. _

_She gasped in surprise when she felt a dainty finger begin to circle her wetness. _

_Her back arched and her head tipped back against Klaus's shoulder in delight when Megan's finger pushed into her slowly. _

_The fact that Klaus was still sucking and kissing her neck while palming her breasts added to her lust fuelled haze. _

_Each thrust of Megan's finger and lap of her tongue was sending her into a frenzy. _

_She was throbbing now more than ever, on the cusp of a mind-blowing orgasm. _

"Show Megan how you come, love. Drench that finger of hers..." Klaus whispered.

_Grabbing Megan's hair, holding her in place, she rocked her hips harder, revelling in each swipe of Megan's tongue and curl of her finger. _

"Fuck!" she cried. "Mmm, I'm coming!" she cried out, indifferent to whether anyone else in the house heard her.

_Her pussy clenched violently around Megan's fingerwith each swirl of Megan's tongue. _

_She had to bury her face in Klaus's neck once more to prevent her vampire features from making an appearance. Lately, she had grown accustomed to feeding from Klaus as he made her come – for obvious reasons, she had to be on her best behaviour tonight. They could save that for later. _

"God!" she groaned in complete bliss as her body slinked down lazily, still in Klaus's lap.

_Megan sat back, licking her lips, seemingly impressed. _

"You taste delicious," she remarked, staring up at her.

_Lifting herself onto her feet, Megan leaned in, kissing her lips slowly, allowing her to sample the evidence of her own climax. _

_She could feel Klaus shift underneath her and groan quietly as he was inevitably given a front row seat to their playful kisses. _

_He had been patient and understanding with her during this entire experience. She could only imagine the pleasurable torture she and Megan were putting him through as they explored each other. She wanted to show him her gratitude and indulge him in something she knew he fantasized about – something she had often fantasized about as part of experimenting - pleasing him with another woman. _

"Perhaps you'd like a taste of something else?" she suggested to Megan boldly, climbing off of Klaus and resting on her knees on the sofa beside him, peering down at his thick erection partially visible from his unzipped jeans.

_Intrigued, Megan seemed to be contemplating her invitation._

_Klaus seemed to be conflicted, unsure whether he should be encouraging her suggestion or stifling his excitement so as not to appear too enthusiastic over the prospect of another woman pleasuring him. _

"It's been a while," Megan confessed. "I don't even really remember where to start," she added with a devious grin as her eyes darted from Klaus, to his crotch, and back to her.

_She reciprocated Megan's grin, so aroused by all the naughty ideas circling in her head. _

"I'll show you," she blurted out, "how Klaus likes to be pleased."

_Klaus's expression turned into one of a child on Christmas morning...and interestingly enough, so did Megan's. _

"I'd like to see that," Megan murmured, kneeling once more on the floor, in between Klaus's legs. "May I?" she asked her, as she reached up to tug on Klaus's pants.

_She nodded, and Megan proceeded to pull Klaus's pants down his legs without any resistance from Klaus, bringing his cock into full view. _

_He was still rock hard, the head of his cock glistening with precum. _

_Licking her lips, she glanced at Klaus suggestively. Running her hand teasingly up his thigh with an arched eyebrow, she waited for what she wanted to hear. _

"Have at it, sweetheart," Klaus murmured encouragingly. "Show Megan how good you are with your mouth..."

_Leaning over, she ran her hand over his testicles and shaft lightly. _

_Klaus's hips jerked upwards against her palm. _

_She began stroking him off as both Megan and Klaus watched her movements intently. _

_On her knees, she lowered her mouth, kissing the tip of his cock with her lips. _

_Klaus hissed quietly as he ran his hand along the curve of her spine. _

"He likes to be teased," she said, eyeing Megan before twisting her tongue around the head and down his length.

"I think I've been teased enough tonight," Klaus argued, caressing the curve of her bare bottom.

"I think he has a point," Megan chimed in, drawing circles on his thigh.

_Bringing her tongue back up, she wrapped her lips around him and drew him into her mouth inch by inch. _

_She could hear both Klaus and Megan inhale with anticipation. _

"Mmm, just like that, sweetheart," Klaus groaned as she dragged her lips and tongue upwards, followed closely behind by her hand tightly griped around him.

_Klaus moved his hips more enthusiastically as her mouth and hand pumped him faster. _

_Using her free hand for support, she arched her back, her ass instantly in Klaus's clutches. _

_When she withdrew her mouth for a short break, she continued to slide her hand up and down his length. _

_She noticed Megan looking eagerly between her and her hand motions. _

"Would you like to try...with me?" she offered, still hesitant about allowing this girl access to what belonged to her, regardless of how turned on she might have been by the prospect.

"I want a taste," Megan affirmed coquettishly, moving herself closer in between Klaus's legs from her position on the floor.

_Stopping her hand movements, she held Klaus's cock firmly at the base in wait for Megan to make her first move. _

_Klaus's eyes looked like they were going to roll back into his skull as Megan leaned forward and darted her tongue out tentatively, gliding up the underside of his shaft. _

_She watched with anxious excitement as Klaus grunted under his breath and shifted his hips, placing the hand that wasn't sliding over her ass and swollen pussy lips tightly into Megan's long brunette locks. _

_When Megan had taken a few licks of his testicles and his shaft, she decided to make her own move. _

_Still holding him between her thumb and index fingers, she moved her tongue from the base to the head as Megan mimicked her movements on the other side. _

"Oh god..." Klaus muttered under his breath.

_They repeated this gesture several times before she sheathed him with her warm mouth and tongue. _

_Lifting her head, she pulled back slightly to allow Megan the room to do the same. _

_Inexperienced with Klaus, Megan couldn't swallow as much of him as she could. _

_While she stroked him at the base, Megan massaged his testicles, and they both took turns sucking him off – exchanging playful kisses in between to tease Klaus all the more. _

_So immersed in pleasuring him, she was surprised when she felt the pad of Klaus's index finger brush against her still swollen clit. She moaned appreciatively moving her hips back against his hand for more. _

_Klaus's other hand was weaved tightly into Megan's hair. His entire body was tense as he was struggling to hold on, but she knew he was fighting a losing battle. _

_She could tell by the occasional jerk of his hips, persisting throbbing of his cock, and the low incoherent rumble of his voice that he was close. _

"Come for us..." she found herself urging him, her eyes staring up at his as Megan covered him with her mouth. "Let Megan have a taste..."

_She was constantly fighting the competing feelings of territorial jealousy and arousal, but she decided she wanted to watch Klaus come in Megan's mouth. _

_Megan continued, working her mouth faster, swirling her tongue around him eagerly. _

"Fuck," Klaus panted, his hips thrusting upwards into Megan's awaiting mouth, a thick shot of his appreciation decorating Megan's tongue.

_She watched as Megan swallowed what she could, the rest dripping over her lips and down Klaus's still hard length. _

_Kissing Megan first, her tummy tightened with excitement as she tasted Klaus on her lips. After she reclaimed what was hers from Megan, she turned to Klaus, licking up what Megan had missed. _

_Klaus hissed in delight as she ran her tongue lightly along his sensitive skin. _

_He tugged on her hair gently, indicating he wanted her attention. Lifting her head to look up at him, he cupped her chin, encouraging her to come closer. She sat up on her knees to face him. He kissed her hard and passionately, sucking the air right from her lungs. _

_She remained close to his lips as they parted the kiss. _

_Klaus looked over at Megan, who was now sitting across from them on the large square ottoman in front of the sofa. She was surprised to see Megan naked with her legs spread and her hand massaging her clit in between. _

"Perhaps it's time to return the favour, love?" Klaus suggested, referring to the fact that Megan was presently the only one who had not yet had an orgasm.

_She swallowed nervously as she glanced at Megan over her shoulder, intimidated but excited by the prospect of pleasing Megan in the way Megan had pleased her. Going down on another woman, tasting and smelling her arousal, hearing her as she came was a thought she always found immensely erotic, but she was also worried that her oral skill when it came to men would not translate over well with women. Though she knew what she enjoyed personally, she wasn't entirely confident she could use that knowledge to her advantage to please another woman. _

"Please," Megan said in almost a whisper as she circled her clit lazily.

_Deciding to go for it, she slid off the couch slowly, lowering herself to her knees as she approached Megan's parted legs. _

_She admired Megan's pussy, impressed by how wet she was; her arousal was dripping down her slit and onto the cheeks of her ass. The scent of her arousal and the blood pumping through her veins was intoxicating. Her gums ached for it. _

"Touch me, Caroline," Megan pleaded. "Lick me."

_Moving in closer, she slid her hands over Megan's knees and along her thighs. _

_She kissed the insides of Megan's thighs tentatively. _

"Don't be shy," Megan urged, her eyes glazed over with lust as Klaus's had been minutes ago.

_Her lips drew closer to Megan's centre until she found herself kissing the creases joining Megan's thighs to her centre. _

"You are such a tease," Megan whimpered, pulling her blonde hair from her elastic and running her hands through it as she spread her legs wider.

_Emboldened by Megan's enthusiasm, she darted her tongue out, lightly licking the warm pink flesh between Megan's thighs. _

_She really did taste like candy. The scent of blood overwhelming her senses didn't help her desire. _

"Mmm, more!" Megan pleaded, squirming under her touch.

_Finding the little bundle of nerves Megan had been rubbing so eagerly moments ago, she swirled her tongue around it softly. _

_Megan moaned louder. This built up her confidence and aroused her all the more. _

_Getting more into it, she encouraged Megan to move back and she climbed onto the ottoman on all fours in between her legs and quickened the circular patterns her tongue was busy drawing on Megan's throbbing clit. _

_Another sharp gasp escaped Megan's mouth, and she fell back onto the ottoman, unable to sit up any longer. _

_Behind her, she heard Klaus's shirt fall to the floor. In front of her, Megan's back was arched and her hands were palming her breasts. _

_Klaus murmured along with Megan, likely enjoying the view of both her ass and her in between Megan's legs pleasuring her. _

"Fuck me, please!" Megan whined. "I'm so close!"

_Her ego swelled with Megan's words. She was about to bring another woman – other than herself – to orgasm. _

_Just as she was about to explore Megan's folds with her fingers, she was surprised to feel Klaus's hands on her backside. She arched her back, giving Klaus more access, eager for him to touch her as she touched Megan. _

"Dirty girl," Klaus said as he ran his finger over her sex, which was aching for more attention.

_She could hear the excited grin in his voice. _

_And as she buried her tongue deeper into Megan's pussy, she couldn't help but moan against her when she felt Klaus's tongue slide from her opening down to her clit from behind. _

_Tracing Megan's opening with her middle finger, she pushed it in slowly, loving the way Megan sighed in appreciation. _

"Mmm, just like that!" Megan cried, rocking her hips against her finger.

_She did her best to concentrate on the steady movement of her tongue and fingers, but Klaus's own tongue on her was proving to be quite the distraction. Her body was already building towards another climax, but just as soon as she started, he stopped. _

_As much as she wanted to turn and give him a death glare to intimidate him into continuing, she didn't want to stop what she was doing to Megan who was on the verge of orgasm. _

_When she felt Klaus's cock slide into her unexpectedly, a flush of arousal overtook her and she practically screamed in delight at the new sensation, loving the way he filled her. _

_He pumped inside of her hard and steady – the way she liked to be fucked best – while one of his hands reached around to rub her clit. It was her favourite combination. _

"I'm coming!" Megan cried out, sitting up abruptly as her legs began to shake and her walls clenched around her finger.

_Megan was still riding out her orgasm when Klaus sent an orgasm ripping through her own body, causing her to groan in ecstasy against Megan's thigh. She was on cloud nine having just given a woman an orgasm for the first time as well as having one herself. _

_She could feel her fangs eager to drop, in desperate need of human blood. Unable to wait anymore, she pulled away from Klaus and sat curled up beside Megan, deciding to give him their mutual cue. She would finish Klaus off when they were done feeding, had Megan healed, and compelled her to leave. _

_Klaus gave her a frustrated and questioning look at the sudden loss of her. _

_As she slipped in behind Megan, she brushed Megan's hair aside, kissing her neck as they both came down from their highs. _

"Why don't you have a taste?" she suggested to Klaus, allowing her eyes to turn red and black to give Klaus the cue, unbeknownst to Megan who was staring at Klaus standing in front of them.

_A smirk tugged at the corners of Klaus's mouth as his mind turned from satisfying his sexual desire to sating his blood lust. _

"What a good idea," Klaus mused, lowering himself onto his knees on the rug in front of the ottoman and tugging Megan's legs towards him so that they hung off the oversized piece of furniture.

_She continued to kiss and suck Megan's neck tenderly, luring her into a false sense of security. _

_Megan opened her legs for Klaus as he narrowed in on her freshly drenched centre from the orgasm that she had given to her all by herself. _

_He kissed her inner thighs, nibbling them with his blunt human teeth. His tongue darted out, licking up the remaining drops of Megan's arousal, prompting her to lift her hips and moan excitedly. _

_She felt a tug of war going on in her mind as she watched Klaus suck on Megan's clit and thrust one of his fingers into her welcoming centre. It was erotic and exciting to watch him please another woman in front of her, but it also stoked a tiny jealous rage burning in the pit of her stomach. _

_She was gazing down at him anticipatorily, desperate to feed, her eyes still beaming red and black. _

_When Klaus looked up at her, eyes dark amber and fangs dropped unexpectedly – she often liked to compel their victim before they indulged – she froze, practically feeling the tiny hairs on Megan's back rise as a screeching inhale escaped her lips. _

_She dug her fingertips into Megan's shoulders, using her strength to hold her in place, ready to compel her quickly to forget, but she spoke, taking both her and Klaus by surprise. _

"I knew it," Megan choked out. "I knew it," she repeated.

_Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she glanced down at Klaus who appeared equally as perplexed. _

_Acting fast, she grabbed Megan by the neck, directing her eyes towards hers. She worked her compulsion magic, holding Megan's attention firmly in her grasp. _

"What do you know? Who are you?" she demanded.

"That you are a vampire...and he is a hybrid – the only hybrid," Megan said with peculiar excitement. "Relatives of mine live here...I've overheard them talking countless times about the supernatural of New Orleans. A hybrid named 'Klaus' and his blonde lover were mentioned...I came here to see the supernatural for myself," she confessed readily under compulsion. "I never expected to encounter the upper echelons of the supernatural community," she beamed.

_She griped Megan's neck harder at her revelation. _

"Who are your relatives? What do they want? What do you want!?" she pressed.

_Megan shook her head as she tried to speak. _

"I don't know..." she said dumbfounded.

_She looked down at Klaus questioningly. _

"It must be some sort of counter spell to prevent their identities from being revealed," Klaus shrugged, inhaling Megan's skin. "I can't smell any vervain in her blood..."

"I don't know what they want...I...I can't say," Megan stammered as her mind was obviously conflicted between whatever spell was fighting against her compulsion. "I don't want to hurt either of you. I swear. I'm fascinated by the supernatural – that's all," she continued quickly. "Feed from me," she urged the two of them. "I want you to," she practically pleaded, her chest rising and falling from what seemed more like excitement than fear.

_She looked at Klaus with a combination of uncertainty and hunger in her eyes. She wanted a taste so badly, and through a random twist of events, here it was being offered to her practically on a silver platter by a willing human. _

_Klaus shared her expression. _

"So, you want us to feed from you?" Klaus confirmed curiously.

"Mmmhmm," Megan nodded, looking between them both invitingly.

_She clenched her hand around Megan's neck even tighter narrowing her eyes to bring Megan under compulsion once more. _

"When you walk out this door, you won't remember any of this. You won't remember us. You went out with your friends, you drank a little too much, flirted and made out with a few strangers, lost track of your friends, and took a cab back to where you're staying," she instructed Megan.

_Megan shook her head understandingly. _

"I won't remember any of this," Megan affirmed breathily.

_She let her fangs drop eagerly, satisfied by Megan's response. _

_Klaus gave her an intrigued expression. _

"Have at it, love," his hybrid voice rumbled.

_Without further delay, she tipped her head back slightly before sinking her fangs into the soft skin of Megan's neck, letting the blood spill out of the two tiny wounds and into her waiting mouth. She closed her eyes as the euphoric taste rushed her system and overwhelmed her senses. Her fingernails dug into Megan's neck and shoulder as both she and Megan whimpered in delight. _

_A louder cry escaped Megan's mouth, prompting her to open her eyes to see Klaus, still between Megan's legs, his fangs buried in one of her thighs, his dark golden eyes staring up at her. _

_Goosebumps rose on her skin, and she closed her eyes once more, continuing to indulge in the delicious human blood that had been offered to her. _

_She only drank for another minute, knowing if the two of them drained Megan of any more blood, she'd be dead, beyond saving with a little assistance from their vampire blood. Though, there was a part of her, a more animalistic part of her, that urged her to keep drinking. _

_After licking up the missed droplets of blood on Megan's collarbone and chest, she released her hold on the girl and moved beside her, giving her a bit of space to recover; they would heal her when she was ready to leave. _

_Klaus had since stopped feeding and was eyeing her predatorily for their routine dessert after they fed. _

_He shuffled over on his knees, prying her legs apart which were lounging over the ottoman comfortably. She held herself up with her hands behind her, watching as Klaus's ruby red lips left a mark up the inside of her calf and then onto her thigh. He buried his tongue in her still soaked folds, licking at her most sensitive spots hungrily, teasing her immensely, repaying her for pulling away from him earlier, before moving up towards her stomach. _

_His fangs were still visible. She could only guess where he would leave his mark on her this time. She didn't have to wait long to find out. After his tongue swirled tauntingly around one of her pert nipples, he dug his fangs into the curve of her upper breast as he palmed the other in his hand. She threw her head back in pleasure, tangling one of her hands in his hair, encouraging him to feed from her. _

_When her own need for him became too much, she grabbed his hand on her breast and brought it to her lips. She kissed his fingertips lovingly, grazing the rough skin of his palm with her fangs, teasing him as he had done to her, but ultimately giving in and sinking her fangs into his skin, unable to wait any longer to quench her thirst. She couldn't wait too long anyways; his blood would begin to poison her if she did not ingest some of his. _

_She moaned as the blood hit her tongue. His blood was more than euphoric. Sure, it couldn't sate her physiological hunger the way a human's blood could, but it sated her in other ways. It made her feel warm. It made her feel safe. It made her feel loved. She loved him. It was the blood bond between them. It intensified every time they shared their blood in such an intimate way. They were connected now; the stronger a blood bond grew, the harder it would be to break. _

_Looking over, her fangs still set in Klaus's palm, she noticed Megan watching the two of them intently. _

_Klaus released her first cautiously, always anxious about overdoing it with her and draining her of too much blood. He sat back on his knees, still on the floor, resting his head against her thigh, breathing heavily as he recovered from the intense moment between them. _

_She let go of his hand reluctantly, rolling her top lip over her bottom to collect the remnants of his blood as the wound he had left behind on her breast began to heal. _

_Still panting, Klaus fell back onto the antique rug in front of her and Megan. He collected what remained of her blood on his thumb and drew it into his mouth seductively. _

"Delicious," he said lowly, his eyes peering up at her.

_Her eyes scanned him over and she felt her centre grow heavy with want. He was still hard for her, waiting for her to finish him off. _

_She was about to accept the silent invitation before she was being cut off by Megan who slid off the ottoman eagerly, crawling in between Klaus's legs. She frowned in annoyance. _

"I want to feel you inside of me," Megan purred, straddling his waist, her most intimate parts pressed up against his very suggestively.

_She hesitated, but as she saw Klaus gazing over Megan's shoulder in her direction, asking for silent permission, she began to nod. _

"He only finishes inside of me," she found herself saying possessively.

_Megan nodded with a dismissive smirk – challenging her; almost as if to question why it mattered, eager to defy her. _

"I want you to drink from me," Megan requested to Klaus as she positioned him at her entrance.

_Her invitation was readily accepted by Klaus, who proceeded to go for her neck, but Megan stopped him mid way as she lifted up his hand – the same one she had just drank from. _

"I want to drink from you too," Megan said, slowly lowering herself onto his cock, "like you did with Caroline."

_Klaus seemed reluctant as Megan tried to encourage him to bite into his own skin for her. _

_She gritted her teeth, angry, annoyed, and suddenly uncomfortable. She was no longer having fun. _

_Blood sharing at the same time – especially during such an intimate act – was not something they took lightly. _

"Let me drink from you," Megan purred, tipping her neck to the side, displaying her pulsing artery. "Have the blood you really need..."

_Furious, her eyes burned red and black. Animalistic rage overtook her body as her fangs pierced her gums once more. _

_She lunged behind Megan unexpectedly, and before either she or Klaus had time to react, she felt her hand pierce the flesh of Megan's back, breaking through the bone of Megan's ribcage before latching onto her heart. _

_Megan's painful screams filled the room as her fist exited Megan's body – heart in hand – from her chest. _

_Blood was everywhere – all over her, Megan, Klaus, and Klaus's most prized rug. _

_Her eyes widened in shock, and so did Klaus's as she pulled her forearm and hand back through Megan's body, tossing the dead heart aside and pushing Megan's lifeless corpse off of Klaus and onto the floor beside them. _

"Caroline..." Klaus breathed, uncertainty, shock, and judgement in his tone of voice.

_She glared at him, her eyes still vampiric. _

"It had to be done," she said plainly. "She was a liability. She knew too much. What if my compulsion didn't work?" she argued. "She needed to die."

_Klaus arched an eyebrow at her questioningly as she climbed into his lap. _

"You seemed like you enjoyed it?" he asked tentatively.

"Apparently you did too..." she shot back, looking down at his very stiff erection. "Like I said, it had to be done."

"Are you sure that's why you just tore a girl's heart out, love?" Klaus pressed curiously.

"Stop talking," she snapped, steadying herself above him with one arm around his neck as the other positioned the head of his cock at her slick opening. "Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

"Clearly," he nodded, referring to his arousal with a smirk as she began to fill herself with him.

"I said no talking," she smirked back, moaning out as he stretched her once more.

_Running on adrenaline, letting her hormones and urges continue to guide her, she slammed her hips down against his, digging her bloody fingernails into his chest, tipping her head back, and crying out in pleasure. _

_He stared up at her with golden lust-filled eyes, seemingly in awe of her as his hands slid over her red speckled thighs, to her ass, and then up to her perky breasts. _

_She rocked her hips into his wildly, desperate to fuck him as hard as she could. She needed to feel him. She needed to possess him...remind him of who he belonged to. _

_Klaus was more than eager to assist her, lifting his hips to meet hers every time. _

_He moved inside of her perfectly, stroking her sweetest spots as her clit slid against his pubic bone rhythmically. _

_She stared down at him. _

"You're mine," she stated, her fangs barred for him to see.

_He smirked, his eyes darkening as he flipped her underneath him unexpectedly. _

_Before he could stake his own claim, she retook her position astride him, enjoying the battle for dominance. _

"As you're mine," Klaus growled, sitting up and pulling her close, his fangs dropped.

_She sunk her fangs into his neck as he plunged his into her hers. _

_More blood trickled down their chests as they fed from each other once more. _

_That was all it took to send her reeling. Her body shook violently as the overwhelming waves of pleasure ripped through her._

_Klaus groaned in relief against her neck as his arms tightened around her and she could feel the evidence of his orgasm spill inside of her. _

_Her hands griped his arms tightly as she released him from her bite, resting her head against his shoulder. _

_While their bodies relaxed, their breathing slowed steadily. _

_She was leaning against Klaus for support. All of her limbs felt like jello. _

"So good," she sighed contentedly, running her hands up his back and tangling them in his curls as her lips kissed his neck.

* * *

_A faint aftershock of his explosive orgasm made his body twitch slightly against Caroline's as he enjoyed the feeling of her silk fingers draw patterns on his shoulder blades. _

_As she pulled back, he let his own hands slide up her arms, staring at her with a stunned but unsure expression. _

_He tucked her unruly and bloodstained hair behind her ears while his eyes searched hers – the mood shifting with a simple gesture. He kissed her lips softly, as though she was a fragile piece of glass easy to break. Perhaps she was. Maybe she was more breakable than he thought she was. Could tonight be another crack in her glass? Or, maybe it was the opposite. Perhaps she was growing stronger before his very eyes. _

_When they broke the kiss he still found himself looking at her pensively, unsure of what to say, or where to even start. _

_Did he second her reaction and tell her how amazing she was...how he had enjoyed himself tonight? Or should he be apologizing? He couldn't be certain what the more insensitive remark would be. _

"How do you feel?" he found himself asking.

_She looked at him, almost confused, and smiled brightly. _

"I feel amazing!" she beamed happily, cradling his face in her hands, kissing him deeply.

_Her tongue massaged his while her hands curled around his body invitingly – both actions taunting him for a second round; He had come to know her signals all too well. _

_He looked down between them, noticing the dried blood on their skin and the carpet – a stain that would not be easy to remove. _

"Sorry," she breathed, a guilty expression on her face as she looked at the carpet underneath them. "I'll find you a new one, I promise..." she said tentatively.

"Sweetheart, that rug is a one of a kind antique. Do you know how many castle chambers it has graced the floor of?" he said seriously, trying hard not to break into a smirk.

_If anyone else had sabotaged the rug he would have snapped their necks without a second thought. _

_Caroline shook her head. _

"I'm sure we can find something similar," she stammered. "I'll try to remove the stains myself!" she continued.

_He chuckled, no longer able to hold it in. _

"Maybe we should get cleaned up first," he suggested before kissing her.

_His idea seemed to intrigue her until she was distracted by the horrific sight of Megan's bloodied corpse beside them. _

_He watched her closely as her eyes stared at the body, trying to gauge what was going through her mind. _

"I'll take care of the body," he offered. "Go to our room and wash up, love," he encouraged.

_Caroline nodded as she climbed off of him and stood up. _

_He stood as well, retrieving his pants from behind the sofa. _

_Picking up the body, he placed it over his shoulder and then picked up the discarded heart. He needed to dispose of it as soon as possible. The odour of death was already beginning to taint the air of the room._

_He would bury the body in the distant woods that outlined the perimeter of the property. _

"Klaus," Caroline spoke, prompting him to stop just before the doors.

_He glanced back at her. _

_She smiled, still standing naked with her clothes in her hands. _

"I'll wait for you so we can shower together," she told him enticingly.

_Nodding, he turned back for the doors and stepping out into the hall, only to find Elijah standing at the top of the stairs. _

"Elijah," he said, a little anxiously, fully aware of the naked and bloody dead body of a young woman on his shoulder and the heart in his hand.

_He could see and feel Elijah's judgement. _

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted with a serious tone. "I wished to speak with you this evening, but I can see that you're busy."

_He struggled to put his explanation into words, laughing shakily in agreement. _

"Where is Caroline this evening?" Elijah asked. "Is she aware of your latest night time activities?" he added accusatorily, assuming by the body that he was indulging behind her back in more than one respect.

_Before he could answer, a bubbly Caroline emerged from his study in only her tank top and underwear, bra and shorts in hand. _

_A perplexed expression crossed Elijah's face as he noted the blood on her skin and her state of undress. _

"Evening, Elijah," Caroline said happily, her expression sparkling as she pranced into the open hall.

"Caroline," Elijah greeted, still confused by what he had interrupted.

_She floated past them, turning midway down the hall. _

"Don't forget about that shower, Klaus!" she smirked. "I'll be waiting."

_He couldn't contain his wide smile as Elijah's attention moved from Caroline and back to him. _

"Dare I ask for an explanation?" Elijah said, almost critically, as if Caroline's apparent change in character was his fault – or a bad thing.

_He himself was still unsure, but he would not be hasty in drawing conclusions like Elijah was. _

"She's embracing what she is, brother," he shrugged, watching Caroline disappear down the corridor to their bedroom before looking Elijah in the eye.

"And what's that?" Elijah inquired.

_He kept his focus on Elijah as he moved towards the stairs with the body still over his shoulder. _

"A vampire," he said simply with a proud grin.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Do you need a cold shower, or was it horrible? I want to know. **

**I hope you weren't too put off by the ending. I wanted this piece to be a bit more than just smut as I wanted to foreshadow a bit of Caroline's dark side coming out. **

**Some of you may have picked up on the hints I put out there in part I and II, but Tainted Love is very much intended to be connected to another story I've written... ;) You can guess which one. I can't make any promises about writing a full-fledged continuation, but I wanted to give you guys a little taste of what the future held for them...;)**


End file.
